The present embodiments relate to a patient positioning apparatus for a magnetic resonance apparatus.
Magnetic resonance (MR) tomography is an imaging method for displaying structures inside the body of a patient. Magnetic resonance tomography is based on the physical phenomenon of nuclear magnetic resonance and has been used within the fields of medicine and biophysics. Sectional images of the body may be generated using magnetic resonance tomography. Organ and multiple organ changes may be assessed using the sectional images of the body.
Magnetic resonance tomography examination is performed using an MR installation (system), which may include a tubular magnetic resonance device that generates a strong magnetic field and a patient positioning apparatus for introducing the patient into the magnetic resonance device. The patient positioning apparatus is generally stationary and mechanically coupled to the magnetic resonance device. A stationary patient positioning apparatus includes a horizontal patient couch (support) or a horizontal supporting frame, which is fixed to the base by a column or stand and can be adjusted vertically. As an alternative to the column or stand, a positioning unit may be provided in the region of the magnetic resonance device, on which the supporting frame is mounted in a moveable fashion and by which the supporting frame can be adjusted in terms of height. A patient plate or bed may be used to move the patient in and out of the magnetic resonance device horizontally. The patient plate is moveable along the supporting frame.
The motor drive for adjusting the patient positioning apparatus and the motor drive for moving the patient plate are disposed away from the magnetic resonance device because the magnetic resonance device generates an electromagnetic field. The motor drive for the vertical adjustment of the supporting frame is generally arranged in the column supporting the patient positioning apparatus or in the positioning unit positioned on the side of the opening of the tubular magnetic resonance device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,195,578 B1 discloses a patient positioning table for a magnetic resonance installation (system). The patient positioning table has a board, which is fastened to the patient positioning table by a motor-driven locking device and can be introduced into a tube of the magnetic resonance installation. The patient positioning table is fixed to one side of a column that may be rotated about a vertical axis, such that the patient positioning table may be pivoted and adjusted in the height direction.